Moaning Pearl
Moaning Pearl Plot: Pearl becomes depressed. 'Season: '''1 '''Episode: '''6 '''Total Episode Count: '''6 '''Production code: '''7G06 Plot Pearl awakens one morning with a potent case of the blues. She attempts to exorcise some of her sadness with a burst of "creativity" on her saxophone, which is unwelcomed by her band teacher Mr. Largo. Her gym teacher, also unsympathetic, has a note sent home to Pearl's parents regarding her refusal to participate in dodgeball. SpongeBob and Patrick, meanwhile, are playing a video boxing game. Undefeated with 48 wins, Patrick takes only one round to knock off the head of SpongeBob's boxer. SpongeBob is unable to comprehend Pearl's existential crisis and is not able to cheer her up. Pearl tries to practice her sax, but SpongeBob complains about the noise. She begins silently working on her fingering, when she hears a saxophone wail in the distance. Leaving through the window, she follows the sound across town to find a jazz man, "Bleeding Gums" Fishley. She joins him in a couple verses of blues. Sandy has a dream about her childhood, remembering when she was unhappy and her mother told her to always smile, because "people know how good of a mommy you have by the size of your smile." SpongeBob, meanwhile, has a nightmare about being beaten by Patrick in a boxing match. Pearl's jam session with Bleeding Gums is cut short when Sandy pulls up and takes her home. SpongeBob goes to the local arcade and finds a young boy who is an expert at the video boxing game. SpongeBob convinces the boy to teach him everything he knows. Soon SpongeBob has mastered the game and leaves to finally defeat Patrick. Meanwhile, Sandy drops Pearl off at school and gives her the same advice she was given by her mother, telling Pearl to smile no matter how she is feeling inside. Pearl tries being friendly and happy, and is immediately taken advantage of by her fellow students and mistreated by Mr. Largo. Furious, Sandy pulls Pearl back into the car, apologises for her misguided advice and tells her that she should not hide her feelings, and that her family will be there for her until she feels better. This proves to be what Pearl needed, as she immediately begins to feel better. Sandy and Pearl attempt to make an announcement to SpongeBob and Patrick, but they are distracted by their video game, which SpongeBob is finally about to win. Just as he is about to land his winning blow, Sandy unplugs the TV. Patrick takes this opportunity to retire from the game undefeated, much to SpongeBob's discomfort. Sandy announces that the family will be going to the local jazz club that night to celebrate Pearl's contentment. There, they watch Bleeding Gums perform a blues song written by Pearl. Reception In its original American broadcast, "Moaning Pearl" finished 34th place in the weekly ratings for the week of February 5–February 11, 1990 with a Nielsen rating of 13.8. It was the highest rated show on the Fox Network that week. The authors of the book ''I Can't Believe It's a Bigger and Better Updated Unofficial Spongesons Guide, Warren Martyn and Adrian Wood, said: "Certain scenes of this, the most syrupy of Spongesons episodes, sent viewers raised on the later seasons scurrying to the bathroom. Yes, the final moments may give you goosepimples, and are a world away from the anti-schmaltz normally associated with the series, but there is still much to recommend here. In fact, the SpongeBob-Patrick subplot is more successful than the main storyline; SpongeBob's nightmare about their relationship is genuinely disturbing." In a DVD review of the first season, David B. Grelck gave the episode a rating of 2.5/5 and added: "Pearl develops much of her future personality in this episode. The family dynamic is starting to fall into place, as is the relationship between SpongeBob and Pearl." Trivia *This is the first episode in the series to have a subplot. *Pearl brushes her teeth with Glum Toothpaste. *Pearl's school band is practicing the song My Country, 'Tis of Thee, however it should be noted that it is also God Save the Queen which is the British National Anthem. *Pearl finds Bleeding Gums Fishley on the same bridge SpongeBob was going to jump off of in order to commit suicide. *Prank Call number 2: Patrick calls Fred's Tavern and asks for Jacque, last name Strap. Fred's response: "When I find you I am going to gut you like a fish and drink your blood." *Fred's hair is now gray. *At the Fishland Video Arcade, the games include Eat My Shorts, PAC-RAT II, Fishy vs. Scratchy, Escape from Grandma's House, and Robert Goulet Destroyer. *This episode is the first time Pearl cries. *This is the first episode to have Pearl's name somewhere in the title. *When Fred picks up the phone the bottom half of his body under the hatch doesn't match up with the top half, plus his apron is too short. Rating TV-PG-LV Category:Episodes Category:List of Spongesons episodes Category:Spongesons Season 1